The Original Customer OneShot
by VintageChelsie
Summary: Sasuke is depressed from his parents death and has resolved to cutting, overdosing, drinking, and many other things. Naruto is a prostitute and doesn't care who he sleeps with, but his heart belongs to his original customer.


_**The Original Customer _One-Shot_**_

Title: The Original Customer

Author: Leo-chan

Beta Reader: NEEDED

Pairing: SasuNaru, a little KibaNaru

Genre: Romance

Status: One-Shot

Rating: Mature 18+

Pages: 8

Words: 4,225

Warnings: Yaoi, _detailed_ lemon, cursing, drug use, cutting, overdose, drinking

Summary: Sasuke is still depressed over his parents' death and his brother Itachi isn't helping in the matter. So, Sasuke started doing other things to make his misery go away. He cuts, overdoses, drinks, uses drugs and even falls in love with someone he shouldn't. Uzumaki Naruto's job isn't one he isn't too fond of, but it still makes him feel sexy. He's a prostitute who doesn't care about having sex and loves doing it, but his heart only belongs to his original customer.

A/N: This is for Naruto's B-day! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!! Anyways, a lot is happening in this one and I gave you fair warning above this. I really need a beta reader and I would love it if someone would actually help me on this. Thanks!

I pressed the bottle to my lips and felt the pills run down my throat, one after another. I was excited about how I would feel in a moment because of the pills and alcohol. I had slipped into a deep depression when my parents died a few years ago and had gotten addicted to many things; overdosing one of them.

I dropped the bottle of Jack after I finished chugging it and fell on my bed. I was just waiting for the pills to take over everything I had. I was just waiting for anything, but I wasn't expecting what did happen. The blackness was just beginning to pull me in with light started pulling me out. No, I don't mean a light from God. I meant the light from the hallway outside my door. My brother had just slammed my door open and was looking down at me. His long, black hair was framing his face as his usual pony tail was no where to be found.

He reached down to me and touched my face. "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?! I thought we took care of this problem in rehab!" That was all I heard after everything went blank.

I wasn't sure if I was dead or blind because usually when I blackout it's like going to sleep, but dreaming happy dreams instead of my usual ones. The dreams that had me waking in the middle of the night screaming and crying. I was just in blackness, I could hear everyone and everything around me and I could hear myself think. I heard an odd beeping noise near my head and some soft murmurs in the distance. Were they trying to not wake me? If so, I wish they would speak louder because I would love to wake up.

A few seconds later I heard footsteps coming towards me and felt a cold hand run through my hair. My body started feeling more alert from the touch and I tweaked my eyes open, but to only close them again from the bright light in the room. I tried opening them again, slower this time, to find myself successful. I looked around myself and noticed that I was in a hospital with an IV in my arm.

I felt a soft poke on my forehead before I heard Itachi say, "You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking?! I could have lost your fucking ass!"

I thought about whatever I could remember, trying to answer his question. I ran my head through everything I was doing before I overdosed and remembered why I did; the reason why I didn't everything I did. "I was thinking about mom and dad and I could take it any longer."

I heard a few more rude comments, but one stood out, 'You're still going to school tomorrow. So, hurry your ass up and get over it.'

A few hours later I walked through our front door prepared to go to sleep. I was exhausted from the day's events and I also had school the next day. You would think that if you were hospitalized and had a near death experience you would get out of school, but not me. So, I walked to my bedroom grabbing a Coke from the fridge as I went.

I walked in my bedroom, dropping my pants and shirt as I did so. I kicked the clothes in the corner and went to sit at my computer desk. My room was nothing special; it was fairly large, a king sized bed was placed in the center of the wall as you walked in the bedroom with red, silk sheets and blankets on it, I had black curtains on the windows, and normal black carpet. I had two doors, one that went to my own bathroom and the other went to my closet. My room was a very dark place and I liked it that way. It made me feel at home when I was all alone in my room.

I sat in the chair at my desk feeling the need for a walk. I waited a few more minutes before I decided against the walk in case Itachi was to wake and find me gone. I stood up to take my empty can of Coke to the kitchen, but not without noticing all the pictures of my parents. It was as if they were taunting me, trying to see if I would do something with them looking at me. I hated having all the pictures up, but Itachi insisted that it would be rude to their memory.

I felt the hot tears start to brim on my eyes and started running towards my room. It was always worse during the night and that was why I didn't like coming out at night. I slammed the door behind me and went to the drawer in my computer desk. I had been to that drawer so many times, usually everyday. I pulled out the small blade that had dry blood on it from last night. I didn't feel the need to clean it every night so I just left it alone. I always got a new one after a few days anyways so that that one didn't get dull.

I placed the blade on my forearm puncturing my skin and watching the blood ooze out. I moved it down some feeling the pain vibrate through my arm, but liking it all the same. After the cut was a few inches long I went to make another. I did this for several minutes making cuts everywhere that made blood spill onto the floor and onto my legs. After a few moments I threw the blade back into the drawer and covered my eyes in my hands. I couldn't stand to look at any part of me. I couldn't believe that I had gotten that weak and I started to sob.

Naruto's POV:

I slipped on my tight, white angel outfit while shaking my hair out. I had slept during the day so I could be prepared for tonight. I needed to look extra hot if I wanted to get enough money for these months bills. After the short, skin tight dress was on I put on my high heals and made my way to the street corner. I seriously needed to earn some serious money if I wanted to stay in my current apartment. I always got kicked out from not being able to afford rent, but this time was going to be different.

I opened the front door and shut it behind me so I could lock it. After I locked it I put the key on my special chain and slipped it under the dress. I wasn't sure how anything fit under this dress, but I managed it. I walked down the steps away from the entire apartment complex and towards the street I was at almost every night. I walked through the grass in front of all the apartments and a few more meters and then I was looking at the spot that I hated at being at. I waved hello to a few other prostitutes I knew while I stood there looking seductive.

About an hour later I was still standing there. I had turned down many customers because I had been waiting for my usual customer. He always showed, but it didn't seem that he was tonight. I continued to stand there and wait for the person I loved. I knew that prostitutes should never fall in love with their customer, but this man just made me fall instantly. After a little longer I finally decided that he wasn't going to show and decided to just get some random man.

About thirty minutes later it started to rain and I could have sworn God hated me. Here I stood wearing a WHITE, skimpy dress in the rain. The rain was making the dress stick to my body even more and a huge bump was clearly seen in my lower regions. The rain wasn't always a bad thing though because I always looked sexiest when it was raining and I tended to get more customers.

Only mere minutes after it started to rain cars started driving by me; window shopping. Close to a minute later a sleek, black BMW pulled up beside me and I went to work. I put on my most seductive voice and swayed my hips just enough to show that I knew what I was doing. The man rolled down the window and I popped my head in to show that I was gorgeous. The man had short, scruffy, brown hair and deep brown eyes; clearly hot. The thing that stood out though was the red marks on his cheeks; I mean, who would want a tattoo there?

He gave me a swift kiss on the lips before whispering, "Hey baby! Want to come to place? How much are ya?"

I leaned in closer and licked his earlobe. "Thousand five hundred for the night sweetie."

He put the money down my dress and I slipped in the passenger side door; soaking his seat. I liked to pleasure my customers on the way to the hotel because in actuality, being a prostitute made me feel sexy and having sex just increased that feeling. I moved over to him and started playing with his zipper while he continued to drive. He looked down at me for a second, but didn't stop me. I finally unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled his half hard cock out.

I played with the tip with my finger a little, but just enough to turn him completely on. It seemed to work because his cock grew immensely larger and was just begging to be sucked. I licked the tip receiving a moan from the man. Just when I was about to engulf the throbbing member I remembered that I didn't even know his name. "What's you're name?" I asked him before I placed his cock in my awaiting mouth. It sounded like he moaned out Kiba, but I wasn't too sure.

My customers usually didn't make it to the hotel and it seemed this one wasn't either. He pulled the car over to the side of the street as I quickened my pace on his cock. He grabbed my hair and started to fuck my mouth, but I was used to this action by now. He continued to move my head with one hand while his other hand started to pull my dress up. I heard him whistle at the sight of my body while he rubbed his fingers anywhere they could go.

He stopped what we were doing and pointed towards the backseat. I crawled back there with my cock and ass still sticking out of my dress and Kiba still touching anywhere he could. When I was in the back I sat down and spread my legs wide so he could get the whole view. He smiled a seductive smile and crawled in the back with me so we could get our business on.

Sasuke's POV:

Here it was 2am in the morning and I was in the bathroom cleaning my cuts. I didn't enjoy doing it, but my body just takes over when something like that happens and it just so happened to happen this time too. I rubbed the cool rag over my arm, wincing at the pain that erupted from cleaning it. I tried to avoid looking in the mirror because looking at the pitiful being I've become is sickening. I couldn't stand looking at myself and that itself was a sign of weakness.

I looked down at my arm and noticed that I had scrubbed it clean. I opened the bathroom mirror and pulled two rolls of bandages out. I rolled each one on my arms and made sure they were tight so they wouldn't fall off. I didn't need anyone knowing about my cutting problem as well and if Itachi knew about it then he would send me back to rehab.

I walked back into my bedroom and pulled on a loose pair of jeans and a black button down shirt, ran my fingers through my hair, and slipped on my Chucks. I walked out the front door, ignoring the pictures, and going out for a walk. It seemed that was the only thing that was going to soothe all these thoughts.

Naruto's POV:

I shut the car door behind me as quietly as I could. Kiba had fallen asleep after our hours of sex and I saw it as my time to escape. I always did this when someone paid for the night and that was why I always pleasured them before we got to the hotel. I started walking back towards my street corner for my second round of making money. I occasionally flirted with the men I passed by and even got a few interested men, but two had their wives with them and the other man was so fat I wouldn't be surprised if he fucked himself up the ass with a hotdog; then ate it.

I saw my street corner and started going for it when I felt a hand pull on my wrist. I turned around ready to beat the shit out of whoever dared to bother me while at work, but I quickly changed my mind when I saw Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of me. I was a senior in high school and he was a junior, but he was much more popular then me. I took in his beautiful face and body and couldn't help but want to ravish it. Yeah, I was known as the school whore, I mean not even girls have had sex with as many boys as I have.

I hooked my index and middle finger through his belt loop and started making my way back to my apartment. He didn't even say anything; he just went along with what I was doing and let me drag him. I reached my front door and pulled my key out so I could get us in there. I unlocked the door, eager to get inside of his pants, and threw the door open. Sasuke pushed me in the apartment and shut the door with his foot.

Only seconds later he shoved his mouth on mine and started maneuvering me towards my bedroom. After a few moments he threw me on the bed and started unbuttoning his button down shirt. He threw it across the room and started to work on his jeans and shoes. Once he was completely naked I couldn't help but gaze at his Godly body. He walked over to me in the most tempting way I had ever seen.

When he got over to me he lifted one of my smooth legs and pulled a high heal off and did the same with the other. He placed his fingers at my ankle and slid them up my leg, making me moan as he got higher. He lifted my dress up freeing my hardened cock. I looked down at my cock that was sticking straight up and was happy that I remembered to shave before I went out. Sasuke slipped my dress over my head and looked down at my sprawled out body under him. I did my best to look as defenseless and innocent as possible and he seemed to believe me.

He attacked one of my already hardened nipples while tweaking the other. He flicked his tongue over my nipple after biting down on it and got a half moan half whimper from me. After a few more minutes of nothing except playing with my nipples he moved up and kissed my neck. He placed his fingers on my cheek and I noticed the bandages on his arms.

I flipped us over to where I was on top holding his wrists above his head. I undid the bandages on one of his arms and looked at the cuts all over it. Some were shallow, but there were a few that were even still bleeding. I looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. I knew he hated when I gave him sympathy, but I didn't care. He moved his eyes anywhere but my own and it was pissing me off to no end. I grabbed his chin and made him face me.

"I thought you stopped this!" I wasn't intending to scream at him, but he deserved it. "Did everything I tell you just go out the door? Is this why you were late tonight?!"

He looked intently into my own eyes before replying, "No, I overdosed and Itachi took me to the hospital. That's why I was late, but I'm here now! Can't we just get on with our lives and stop worrying about what I do?"

I gave him a disbelieving look before replying, "You fucking idiot! I've told you so many fucking times! You fucking dumb ass! You can't risk your life like that. What would I do if you left me?" I started to sob into his chest thinking of everything that could happen if I lost him.

He turned us back over and kissed my chest trying to soothe me. He kissed his way down my stomach and stopped when he got to the base of my hard on and licked from the bottom to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the tip a few moments before he engulfed the entire thing. I knotted my fingers through his hair and thrusted into his mouth. He moaned when the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat and that only turned me on even more. He pushed my hips down and took his mouth from my throbbing member getting a displeased noise from me.

He spread my legs further apart and placed his fingers near my mouth. I took them hostage inside my mouth and coated them with my warm saliva. I sucked on his fingers more then necessary and ended up getting turned on by doing so. I grabbed my hot member and started to pump it while moaning around Sasuke's fingers. After watching me play with myself he pulled his fingers away and stopped me from making myself climax.

He bent his head down to my little pink hole and licked it. Heat was radiating from it just asking to be fucked and Sasuke seemed to get the picture. He placed his tongue inside my hole and started to tongue fuck me while also preparing me. I moaned the moans he wanted to hear and rubbed the tip of my cock while he continued to prepare me.

"SASUKE! Ah! Fuck! Hit it again!" I screamed after his tongue danced over my prostate.

After finding my pleasure spot he pulled his tongue out and placed one finger inside me making sure to hit that spot. When he didn't get a response of pain he inserted the second finger making scissoring movements. I arched my back when he continued to abuse my prostate with his fingers and gave him a begging look that could send anyone over the edge. He shoved the third finger inside me, not worrying about causing me pain. He angled his fingers towards my prostate and continued to fuck me with his fingers.

I pulled Sasuke's fingers out with much difficulty. I sat up and positioned my hole above his cock and slammed myself down. Pain surged through my lower half making me wrap my legs around Sasuke's waist and throw my arms around his neck. He noticed the pain I was in and kissed the tears that were beginning to spill over. After a few more moments of just sitting with his cock up my ass he lifted my hips a little and slammed back down, hitting my prostate head on. I screamed out in pleasure and placed my hands on the bed so I could push myself up and down.

I put pressure on my arms and pushed myself up with the help of Sasuke. My arms couldn't take any more pressure and I had to quit what I was doing and let Sasuke take over. He tightened his grip on my ass and continued to thrust in and out. I grabbed onto my bobbing member and started to stroke it, but I was quickly stopped when Sasuke slapped my hand away and started to pump it himself. He kept the strokes in time with the thrusts; fast and hard.

He suddenly stopped and laid me on my back. He placed my legs over his shoulders, all without pulling out. He grabbed onto my waist and continued to pound into me while playing with my cock with his free hand. The room was filled with screams, moans and the smell of sex and I couldn't have wanted it any other way. Sasuke always made my room smell how I wanted it to smell and made it look the way I loved for it to look.

After a few more hard thrusts I felt myself nearing my climax and I was sure Sasuke wasn't that far away because he started to beat into me even harder. This was my favorite part of fucking Sasuke. He always fucks you as hard as he can when he's close to his climax and knows how to make it naughty. He bent down and licked my neck before he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked all my pre-cum off. He smirked when I arched my back and took it as an opportunity to lick my chest.

I gasped and moaned before I half screamed half moaned, "Sasu… I'm about… to… CUM! FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER!" He started to pound into me without holding back when I told him I was about to cum.

He banged into me once more before his hot seed filled my anal cavity and my cum spurted all over our chests and the bed. He rode out his orgasm while screaming my name out of those pale, soft lips. After he was done he pulled out of me and I felt his seed spill out of me, soiling my sheets. Sasuke reached down and started to lick my cum from my chest before he went down to my hole and licked his cum off of it. I moaned at the sensation and pulled his face up to my own so I could capture his lips with my own. After sex was the best.

After I finished kissing him he pulled me close to his chest and held me there. He whispered little nothings in my ear and played with a few hairs that weren't where they were supposed to be. "I love you Sasuke." I whispered before I felt exhaustion try to take me over. "I love you too Naru," was all I heard before I fell asleep in his arms. Not caring about anything that happened after this; just loving the fact that I was with the person that I loved most.


End file.
